A Curse from Beauty
by BenTheWerewolf
Summary: Humphrey, heartbroken from Kate's wedding is distraught and adventures into the unknown. but when his father's old life, name and enemy return to haunt Humphrey, only he can teach his son to battle the monsters known as Werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Infamy

On the Frozen tundra of Canada a battle was happening in the valley hills of Jasper park as wolves in golden armour and white furs battle against the monster hybrids of hell, the lycanthropes, the werewolves.

Wolf vs wolf on the plains of Jasper near a fortress which looks like is being overrun, then a female wolf i golden armour but no helmet killed 5 werewolves with ease and skill then turned to the gates and ran inside, when she got there she got the attention of 3 wolves, 2 male and 1 female in more detailed golden armour with diamonds lining the limbs.

"The courtyard is being overrun, and our men are scattered, I fear Harold may have finally pushed us back" she said while panting and placing her ashigaru on the floor (if you don't know what that is it's like the spear the elves used at the prologue battle in LOTR Fellwoship of the Ring) "Calm yourself Galee we will hold" the oldest of the woves said "but father our lines are becoming thinner by the minute, I fear that if Lucus and Bretos do not succeed we will-" "I know, we will have to retrest and leave Jasper to the hands of the Lycans" he said with disgust.

"Father" the women Galee said "Allow me to go down there, my place is at my husband's side" she referred to Lucus, Gnaeus looked down and sighed but then looked up and spoke to the young man on his right "Callum move the western brigade towards the centre" "Yes father!" he said then left. He turned to the women "my love stay here with our daughter, and may you long defend Wengard" he then walked up to his daughter "my place is with the men, now go!" and he left for the field.

The battle grew grimmer with every second and a strong alpha male called out to another "Lucus we need a plan, Jackson's eastern line can't any longer!" the wolf Lucus killed a werewolf which tried to bite him with his golden katana and turned to face him "Then we have no choice Bretos, me must use the Dathor" he nodded and then called out "You 2 with me" and charged up the mountainside with the two guards with Lucus not far behind.

As they nearly reached the top the two wolves beside Bretos we disintegrated by a thunderbolt of darkness and as he turned around he was hit by a black fist. When he recovered he looked up and saw a wolf in black armoured wolf with red eyes and black fur, "Harold!" he said with disgust, and Harold grinned and chuckled evilly "Well my friend I guess you _can't_ stop the infection by brute force alone."

"Oh I will and you can't stop me this time for I will avenge Lilia". "She was MY daughter!" he screamed as he swung his mace at Bretos but he rolled behind him and dodged it "I loved her but you condemed her to death!" he then charged and a ferocious fight turned out but then Harold was hit back by a flying shield, Bretos turned to look and saw Lucus "You need to put the Dathor in the pedestal; I will handle slug breath here."

He referred to Harold recovering from the shield toss and growled. Bretos ran up the mountain as Lucus looked on but was tackled by Harold who was now a werewolf twice the size of the others and white not black with blood red eyes and started ripping Lucus' armor and weapons apart.

"Lucus!" Bretos screamed, though the werewolf biting him he managed to shout back "Go now!" and those were his final words before he was thrown into a squadron of werewolves armourless and defenceless and they ripped him apart.

Bretos turned away with tears in his eyes but ran up to the pedestal but before that was grabbed by the leg by Harold and he said while still in werewolf form "NO MORE, THIS PETTINESS WILL END NOW" but before he could say anything else the Dathor was placed in the pedestal and Bretos picked Harold up "Now you will stay trapped, Mortal" he spat those last words as Harold was absorbed into the pedestal, he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO" all went black.

"Will?" a distant voice shouted but started to get louder "Will? Will? Will?" the wolf suddenly he snapped back to reality when his wife Leah spoke to him "Yes sweetheart" "Are you ok?" she responded in a beautiful voice "Yes I'm fine now what is it you wanted to tell me?" she looked confused but shaked it off and smile

"I said if we have a boy is Humphrey a good name?" she referred to her plump stomach which was a sign that she was pregnant, "Yes my love, Humphrey Son of Will shall do fine" he said nuzzled her then her belly but in his head he thought 'Humphrey Son of Bretos, Last of the Xenomorphs".


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt

The early morning sun was arising in Jasper Park as a union of happiness was about to take place, it was however a day of sadness for 4 wolves but on this day of heartbreak 1 wolf will learn that an infectious curse can also become a gift that is broken through love and temptation.

The Alpha Male of the Western Pack is pacing back and forth outside his den waiting for his daughter to finish getting ready for her wedding, "Winston you worry too much" his wife Eve mentions

"I know honey but still I wonder why she seems so down, a few days ago she would do anything for the pack in the name of responsibility but now she is looking down and it's not just her who is effected, Lilly has been wondering around sniffing like she has just seen pups being murdered in front of her.

"Honey you need to relax after all you're expecting a lot from a girl who is going to marry to someone who she only met once 2 days ago" Eve mentions getting up stopping him from pacing,

"Eve you don't rea-"he stops as Kate emerges from the den, head down with bloodshot eyes, as she looks up a her parents her mother comes over to her "Kate baby what's the matter?"

Kate looks up and stutters "he left-the…..pack.. ..me" that was all she could utter before breaking down in tears, Eve was puzzled and wanted to ask why but her husband beat her to it "Who did?" she stopped crying and looked at her baffled parents before uttering "it was-

"Humphrey!" Salty yells to his heartbroken friend as he leaves his den. "What it is Salty?" "You shouldn't leave over a heartbreak Humphrey I mean there are plenty more fish in the sea" he said as he caught up with Humphrey

"How many more fish are there just like her? Hmph SHE was the one I gave my attention to, SHE was the one I become friends with even though she didn't have any, SHE was the one who I let into my heart and secrets, SHE was the one that went on the adventure of the lifetime with me! I met her, like her, loved her, howled with her and was about to share it with her and for WHAT? So she could marry Barf and live happily ever after while I die alone and cold, NO! not this time Salty, I need to go and clear my head, see the world and learn to love, even if my heart is left in shards of anger and betrayal."

He finished panting and in tears after that statement but Salty came back with something else "Humphrey" he said with a sigh as he turned back "Be the selfless wolf we know and stay, the pack is going to need you, we are going to need you, Kate is going to need you" he whispers the last part but Humphrey heard and then turned and left into the forest.

This is where it lies.

Humphrey kept on running, past the streams, waterfalls, valleys and hills of jasper until night was upon him but couldn't stop the tears from falling, eventually he stopped, he then started to weep "w-why did s-h-ee use me?" he then started to ball like a little baby.

But then he heard a buzzing noise through the bushes, then he looke an saw a black sword with a red aura coming out of it, it was lieing in what seemed like a pedestal but was turned on its side on a 100 degree angle, Humphrey touched it but soon it strted to shake and vibrate but Humphrey screamed in pain asthe red aura now turned into a hole which was sucking things in.

"_Oh my lord this hurts_" Humphrey thought but then a demonic voice stirred "YOUR FAMILY" it said "CURSED ME, CAUSED BE TO BE MORTAL" then the sword came out and started to rap around Humphrey's arm "NOW AFTER 400 YEARS YOUR BODY WILL SUFFICE TO BRING BACK MY KIND, YOU ARE IMMORTAL" those were the finally words before it all stopped and an explosion of light blew around him.

When Humphrey wokeup he saw that his right arm was now the sword but before he screamed IT spoke again "DO NOT FEAR THE POWER, UNTIL FIND A WAY TO REVIVE MY ARMY, THIS POWER IS ALL YOURS, MORTAL" then all quiet but then it happened.

The moon came out and as Humphrey looked at it his pupils dilated to cover his hole eye and he felt his body changing, and it was painful "what the hell is happening-" he didn't finish before his pelvis shot upright and humphrey was now standing like a man but then his left arm grew bigger and strogner with human like hands and claws a was now whitish-gray "why?" he said through tears before his muzzle grew to large then he shutted his eyes, but when he opened then they were predator yellow.

All that was heard that the night were screams as the innocent ran from victims who wanted love, but was forced to deal with an enemy of his father's past,

The blood-curtling howl was the last part of the transformation. Humphrey emerged with a slender, though musculier body with white and gray fur, yellow eyes and stood up with hate in his eyes then looked on the the United Pack uttering a single word, "KATE!" he roared into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Haunting

Through the trees and haunted hills of Jasper Park an evil force has awakend and runs into trees, knocking them over.

Running on four legs although more infamous for two, the beast slows to a halt and rises up on it's hind legs to look at the horizon.

Howling Rock is within site and many wolves having a great time at the Moonlight Howl, but today a new visitor will cause chaos.

The beast slowly moves towards it and then hears voices,

"Will you guys try to have a good time its the Moonlight Howl on the full moon, the most _romantic_ time" a woman's voice said, Humphrey looked through the bush and saw a bunch of wolves, some he knows and other he doesn't, mainly because they are Eastern Wolves.

There are 2 males from the east along with 2 females, Sweets, the one who spoke just now, Candy, Lilly and Garth along with the jerk of the packs, Rick and suprisingly Kate!

Kate looks very depressed and you can see her bloodshot eyes but Rick's constant flirting is not making it better, in fact Humphrey's breathing gets deeper and startes to growl which interupted the eastern female;

"I know you heartbroken b-" a fierce growl was heard and they all looked to the right and saw 2 yellow eyes along with heavy breathing.

Garth went forward and demanded "reveal yourself now!" then Humphreymcame out and stood up on his hind legs and howled but then looked back at then who stared to slowly back into rocks.

Humphrey growled, "_who will come first_" he thought to himself referring to the 10 wolves and unsuprisingly Rick did, well Kate was but he pushed her out of the way.

"Sorry babe, let your alpha take care of this" he said but as he tried to punch Humphrey he was grabbed by Humphrey's paw, and then Humphrey ripped off his head and dumped the body on the ground and spat out the head.

Humphrey looked back to Kate who bit his leg but he kicked her away and then Garthbumped we away slightly and Lilly distracted him as then ran back to Howling Rock.

"EVERYBODY RUN NOW!" Sweets shouted to the wolves who were gahtering for the spee h by Winston and Tony for thefirst United Pack howl, but then Humphrey jumped out in front of them and roared.

Talk about chaos evryone running away znd screamig, Humphrey walked through killing any who got close, first a young male wolf who tripped was slashed in the face then ripped to piece by Humphrey's claws, he died of blood loss.

Next a female who was trying to defend her pups but was picked up and biten so heavily on the waist when she was dropped, Humphrey kick her overand she fell into two pieces.

The last was a pup in front of Winston, Tony, Eve, Kate, Lilly and Garth who was picked up and beaten against the ground but then Humphrey started to bite the poor pup at the nick, ripping muscle and tendons, blood everywhere, when it was dead it's neck was like a used up Capri-Sun.

The wolves in front of Humphrey were in tears of confusion and horror. He turned to face them but then saw sunrise, then he raninto the nght.

Winston was about to chase him but Tony held him back and pointed to many wolves returning and crying over their lost family memebrs anf riends along with the environment devastation.

The same howl from the beast was heard again, Winston in tears shouted to the United Pack "this beast has taken from you, what was suppose to be a time of love and happiness along with unity is now a blood bath of anger and sadness" he looked back at his family but then back to the crowd.

Eve continued for him "tomorrow proper funerals and buriels will be commited for the deceased" but before she could utter another word Winston spoke up in an angry voice "and then we will hunt down this rogue and find the man or wolf who is resonsible for this beast to be thrown into our lives and end then all!" the pack cheered.

Except for a few including Kate who's heart was racing, the beast had gone the same way Humphrey left, she was worred sick for him.

"Oh God no" she whispered before collasping into tears again, she didn't want him to be out there where the beast is, insted here holding her in his arms.


End file.
